


it’s just the coffee ☕️

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, F/M, M/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fanfic, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagine, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, best friend au, best friend reader - Freeform, changlix, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids scenario, stray kids ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: It's just the coffee, right?
Relationships: Lee Felix/Reader, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, best friend - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	it’s just the coffee ☕️

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. I'll try too upload all of my works here today. :)) Cause I'll be deleting my social media starting tomorrow.

“It’s coffee.” You looked at your best friend who is currently tapping his chest lightly. ”Just this coffee…”, he continued to whisper at himself. Reassuring. Felix looked at you and rolled his eyes when he saw you attempting to hide your smile while drinking your strawberry milk. When you saw him glaring at you, you stop drinking and cleared your throat to stop yourself from giggling. “What?”, raising your eyebrows at him, trying to look serious. “It’s the caffeine Y/N. You know I can’t handle coffee.” You made this face that says I-believe-in-you-but-try-harder. You said in a sing-song tone, ”Then why are you downing coffees like your life depended on it?” ”My mind depends on it though.” he said it, once again rolling his eyes at you.

You stand up, it’s good to take a walk for a while and to stop yourself from arguing with Felix. But before you walk away, you pouted at Felix, , whispering, ”So sassy.” The boy pretended not to hear you and continued reading his book. You went to the convenience store and bought 2 banana milk and 1 strawberry milk. ”I must buy a peace offering.” While paying for the milks, you remember what happened earlier.

When Changbin walks in front of your lunch table, your best friend’s eyes stayed on him. You get it, his charming smile or more like his smirk captivated Felix. And you also know that your best friend is slowly falling in love with the school’s bad boy. You looked up at the dark sky and sigh, if he ever just had the courage to confess instead of reassuring himself everything’s fine and yeah, blaming it on a coffee. You look at you bought, “I don’t know why he’s drinking coffee if he knew it’s bad for him. We can just drink our favorite milk though.”


End file.
